Memories inside my heart
by abbygayle14
Summary: Mikan is heartbroken.. with who?, but one day she found an unknown boy who can change her entire life, but what if this boy dont remember a single thing!  Who could be this boy? why does mikan is sad and depressed? Try to find out...
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys, weeee this is my first story and hope you will like it. Leave reviews and suggestion so I could improve my story. I would like to thank the help of my best friend Irene for encouraging me and helping me to write this story..

**

* * *

**

MEMORIES INSIDE MY HEART 

**by : Abby**

"Hello??" a girl answered the phone with a sad voice.

"Mikan this is your mom are you all right?? You sound so sad." Her mom replied.

"Don't worry ill be fine.." she hanged up the phone with tears rolling down in her cheeks until she closed her eyes still thinking of a certain thing that happened a month ago.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"Im sorry Mikan but im tired of you, lets forget about our relationship lets break up" Ruka said.

"Why would we have to end up like this I thought we liked each other, I thought you will be with me forever, I thou----" Mikan said with tears all over her face.

"Im sorry, I don't like you anymore"

* * *

"I'm here." Excitedly Hotaru her best friend and her dorm mate rushed inside her room.

"Whats the matter?? You sound so excited?" Mikan said still with a depressed voice.

"We are classmates once again." Hotaru said happily even though last school year what she did was just teasing and making fun with Mikan.

"I see. This year would be fine. I guess" Mikan replied.

"Come on, Mikan cheer up forget him. Start another school year without that stupid boy that would just hurt you and make you cry" Hotaru was worried at the same time angry why Mikan can't forget Ruka.

"ill be all right Hotaru, and thanks for your concern." Mikan said with a feeling of a little happiness that her friend is always there for her.

"Okay idiot stop acting a child okay?? Stand up and take a bath and lets go to school." Hotaru shouted.

They arrived at school and everybody was busy finding their new classroom since it was the first day of school.

* * *

"HELLLOOOOOOO….." Mikan greeted her friends with a happy tune just to make them feel she's fine even though inside her she was so hurt that she want to cry all day.

"Wow, Mikan Im happy to hear your cheerful voice once again, I thought you would be super sad when Ruka bro--" Anna said without minding what was going out in her mouth when Hotaru directly cover her mouth just to prevent her from talking something about Ruka that could make Mikan depressed once again but..

"Its all right Hotaru, you don't have to be worried about me, I told you I don't care about him anymore." Mikan lied, and walk away from her friends.

"I don't believe that idiot she's just pretending so we won't be worried about her" Hotaru said.

"I got a plan lets have shopping after dismissal." Nonoko said.

"That's a good idea" Hotaru and Anna agreed.

* * *

The four of them all went to the mall, and Mikan felt happy knowing that all of her friends would make her feel alright. They take pictures everywhere, they all have their snacks and enjoyed until it's already dark.

"I have to go Hotaru. I still have to pass by in the grocery shop. Just keep the door unlocked if you arrived earlier than me." Mikan added.

"Okay maybe ill just accompany Anna and Nonoko develop our pictures" Hotaru replied.

And so.. Mikan was still standing waiting for a taxi because it's already late and there would be no more bus going on her dorm. Suddenly, when a taxi stopped in front of her she noticed that just behind a car in a parking lot, there was a strange sound and so she asked the driver to wait for awhile and she would check what was going on behind the car.

"My God.. are you all right??" Mikan shouted. She asked the driver to help her and asked him to send them into the hospital.

After 2 hours..

"Miss, How does this boy related with you?" The doctor asked curiosly.

"I just saw him on the parking lot" she replied.

"Is he fine right now?" she added.

"I am not yet sure about his condition. But right now you are responsible of all his needs until we would find his family." The doctor replied.

"Whatt but??" before she could react, she first think that

_what if this boy is rich and his family would give me a reward for saving him.. _but.. _what if that boy is a criminal or an ex-convict?? Whaaaaaa im really an idiot.._

She called Hotaru and explained to her the whole story..

"Okay Mikan ill be right there just wait for me?" Hotaru said

"Okay ill be waiting at room 318." Mikan replied.

She went inside the room and tried to look closely the image of the boy she found.

"_He looks handsome and cool, he must came from a rich family from the way he dressed." She thought without minding herself getting so close in the boys face._

Suddenly the boy slowly opened his eye and their eyes met which cut mikan's off guard

That she wasn't able to move. They were so close that Mikan can almost feel the warm of the boy's body. The boy stared at her, with a blank expression, and then he whined because of pain.

"Are you all right?!? Wait for awhile I have to call the doctor." Mikan said with a concern in her voice.

The nurses and doctor rushed through the door and Hotaru also arrived.

"Mikan is he alright" Hotaru asked.

Before Mikan could say a single word he heard the boy shouted…

"Where am I??? Who am I??"

After awhile, when the boy was asleep the doctor talked to mikan and hotaru.

"What's wrong with him why does he don't know what his name is?" Mikan asked feeling uneasy knowing that the boy is under her responsibility if they cant still find the family of the boy.

"Im sorry to say that he got an amnesia." The doctor lowered his voice.

"What?? So how could we find her family if he forgot who he was, where he's from?" Mikan replied angrily.

"Stay calm Mikan. We could look at his pocket, maybe he got his i.d. or something." Hotaru comforted her.

"Im sorry Miss but we already tried to look for something that might help on finding his family but we found nothing." The doctor said patting the arms of the two girls.

"We have no choice Mikan, but you must not be worried the doctor said that he got a temporary amnesia, so maybe he would recover soon." Hotaru said.

"Whaaaaa-------tttttttttttt?!?!?!" Mikan shouted.

* * *

Whew.. Im already done with chapter one.. Im sorry there are a lot of errors.. and wrong grammars, because im not really good in english…

What do you think would happen to mikan? And who is this unknown boy??? Find out on the next chapter.. Hope you like my story..


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

When the both of them arrived at their dorm.

"Mikan.. We better keep this as a secret.." Hotaru whispered.

"But Hotaru what about our hospital bills, and other medication expenses.?" Mikan replied.

"Don't worry about them we can use our allowance, and let that unknown boy work for his needs when he is already fine." Hotaru added with a little concern in her eyes.

"okay hotaru. I promise not to tell anyone about this." Mikan sighed and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning when they arrived at school.

"Hello Mikan, is anything wrong?" Nonoko asked with a smile in her face.

"… Uh.. Noo,, everything is okay…" Mikan replied.

"But why aren't you greeting us happily?" Anna asked.

"Nothing to worry anna and nonoko, Mikan is fine, she just don't have enough sleep last night.." Hotaru lied.

While the girls are talking, Mr. Narumi arrived.

"Hello my dear students, please settle down,," Mr. Narumi request earnestly.

"I'd like you to welcome your new classmate Luna." He added.

"Wow she is so pretty and gorgeous" The class murmured.

"Okay, just continue our seatwork and I first have to go to the faculty." Mr. Narumi added.

"_she looks pretty but, she looks also sad, I even don't see her smile when mr. Narumi introduced her in the class," Mikan thought while watching Luna going in her seat._

"B-A-K-A stop daydreaming idiot, remember we have to go in the hospital." Hotaru whispered.

"Oh noo… I almost forgot, come on Hotaru…" Mikan rushed going out from their room.

"Hey! Mikan…" Nonoko shouted.

"What's wrong with those two,??" Anna asked.

"I don't know they are such in a hurry.. she even forget to bring her notebook." Nonoko replied.

* * *

The two arrived at the hospital and the doctor talked to them.

"Good news, young ladies, you can already take him home now.." The Doctor announced happily and walked away.

"What's good with that,.." Mikan murmured.

"In that case, Maybe if he recovered in just a short time in his wounds, maybe he can also recover from his amnesia soon." Hotaru said trying to comfort her friend.

"I hope soo." Mikan sighed.

When the three of them are riding in the taxi,..

"Hey.. don't you remember even your name?" Mikan asked to the boy, but the boy just looked away and ignored her.

"I wonder what's wrong with him.. it seems he doesn't even hear me" Mikan said to hotaru getting pissed off.

"Calm down B-A-K-A.. my ears are now bleeding with your noise maybe he is feeling the same because of your noise." Hotaru replied covering her ears.

"Hotaru you Meanniiiieeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!! " Mikan yelled and stand up inside the taxi just to punch Hotaru and hit her, then suddenly.

"Hey STRIPES.. are we still far from your place?" The boy asked innocently with a rude expression looking straight at mikan.

"Hey.. PERVERTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! .. just Shut UP and wait..,," Mikan said getting really pissed off and blushing of embarrassment.

"_hate it he's cute but,, whoa no manners at all.." Mikan thought._

"Hey pervert.. starting from now on we will call you akira." Mikan announced.

"Whatever.. stripes.. . " Akira replied

"Im Mikan and she Is Hotaru.. stop calling me Stripes or else ill kill you.!!!" Mikan added.

* * *

Its already getting dark but a lonely girl can't sleep of loneliness.. and sadness….

"_Natsume.. where are you?? Why did you leave me…. Please natsume come back to me.." Luna cried looking at the stars feeling so sad and lonely without the boy in her life.._

"Good morning Hotaru.. Hey Pervert.. you have to find a job, so that you could help us pay your hospital bills.." Mikan said.

"Its still early in the morning,, and your starting your sermon.." Hotaru murmured.

"hmmph…" mikan murmured back.

In School…

"Hello Everyo—.." She was shocked when she noticed no one seems to hear her, and they are all busy talking to Luna, but instead of calling their attention she then run to the group and join their topic..

"_Idiot girl., but at least she don't miss Ruka that much.. she slowly becomes the cheerful Mikan" Hotaru thought while looking at Mikan joining their classmates._

"HELLO Luna.. Hello Everyone.."Mikan greeted.

"oh Hi Mikan.." Luna responded.

"Hello MIkan." The other students greeted back.

"Luna want me to tour you around the campus?" Mikan asked politely.

"umm.. sure" Luna replied. They went out from the other students and Mikan starts to give her a tour,,

"Why did you transfer here Luna??" Mikan asked curiosly.

"Uhmm… My parents just liked this school." Luna lied.

"Do you like it here.?? You seem a little sad on the first time I saw you.." Mikan asked again with a little worried tone.

"Of Course not.. its just that im missing someo--- I mean not really im just a little afraid that maybe some of the students will be rude to me since I'm a new student here.." Luna lied, trying to convince Mikan that nothing's wrong.

"Oh…. I see.. don't worry students in this academy are all nice.

"yahh.. I guess so.." Luna replied trying to be happy.

"We better go back into our room.. I guess the bell will ring soon" Luna added..

"Ok.." Mikan replied.

* * *

Later that day...

"Im home.." Mikan shouted excitedly.

"Polka,, you sound so excited ,, maybe you want to see me.." Akira said with a smirk.

"_wait wait,, he called me polka.. how does he know,.. ahhh he saw it because we asked him to wash the laundry… wahhhhhhhh" Mikan thought with a vein popping from her head._

"YOU YOU STUPID PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.. who wants to see you!!! me??? Oh come on….. YOU REALLY WANNA DIE.." Mikan shouted with all her might that make the leaves from the trees fall..…

* * *

"_I'll do anything Natsume.. I don't believe your already gone.. I still feel that your alive and I will look for you wherever you are,." Luna promised to herself while looking at the stars and getting enough hope to survive and still waiting for the one he truly loved._

_Who do you think Luna is?? And where is who is Natsume?? Why is he lost??? Try to find out…_

_Whewww.. Im already done in chapter 2…. Hmmmm.. I hope you like it… leave reviews…. Hahahah.,….. _


End file.
